Computing systems have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, tablet PCs, netbooks, smart phones, servers, and the like have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in communicating and analyzing data in most areas of entertainment, education, business, and science. One common aspect of computing devices is serial communications within circuits of the computing devices and between computing devices. A receive may sample a plurality of lanes of serial data, de-serialize the multi-lanes of serial data into parallel data for further processing by a digital signal processor. For high-speed communication, the sampling and de-serialize circuits may need various control signals to be synchronized. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved circuits and methods for synchronizing control signals for use in receivers and other communications circuits.